If Bella Answered the Phone
by hkm
Summary: Begins with Bella answering the phone when Edward calls in New Moon. Goes AU from there.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an AU beginning in New Moon when Edward calls to see if Bella is really dead. It is my take on what might have happened if Bella had answered the phone instead of Jacob. I know there are tons of these too, but I guess that's becoming a recurring theme in my writing. The story is inspired by the New Moon extra listed on Stephanie Meyer's website entitled "Rosalie's News." The italicized print at the beginning is taken directly from it. If you haven't read it, go read it now! In this version, instead of Jacob answering the phone himself, he picks it up and hands it to Bella. It is EPOV.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

If Bella Answered the Phone

_I sat in the dusty darkness for a long, frozen space. It was like time had ended. Like the universe had stopped._

_Slowly, moving like an old man, I turned my phone back on and dialed the one number I'd promise myself I'd never call again._

_If it was her, I would hang up. If it was Charlie, I'd get the information I needed through subterfuge. I'd prove Rosalie's little sick joke wrong, and then go back to my nothingness._

The phone was picked up, and it took a long agonizing second before I heard the voice, the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard in my entire existence. "Hello?" My breath was knocked from my chest as I heard it. It was Bella. My beautiful Bella. She was alive. She was safe in her home. The painful relief washed over me. I could hang up now.

But I couldn't. Hearing her voice was like a healing balm. It was the most alive I had felt since I'd left her side. I couldn't give it up yet. This little bit of joy was so potent that it even overshadowed the anger I felt toward Rosalie for lying to me. I didn't care. She was already forgiven because her lie had led me to be able to hear Bella's voice.

"Hello?" She said again, sounding annoyed now. I imagined her confused face. _Hang up._ I told myself. _Hang up, damn it._ I couldn't do it. My fingers refused to obey. I wanted to answer. I wanted to tell her I loved her. I knew I couldn't, but I couldn't hang up either. I would wait. I would get as much out of this as I could, maybe she would talk a little more before hanging up. This was the last time I'd ever hear her voice. It was a gift. I was going to milk it for whatever I could.

"Who is it, Bella?" I didn't know the voice. It was a young man's voice, sounding like he was speaking right into the receiver, not in the background. Standing close to Bella.

"There's no one there. Jake—" I heard scuffling, like he took the phone out of her hand. Jake. It was Jacob Black, it must be.

"Who is this?" He sounded angry, protective. "What do you want?" I didn't answer, stunned, annoyed that I had to hear his voice now instead of Bella's. "Pretty stupid to prank call the Police Chief's house don't you think? Don't call here again, understand?" He said, emphasizing each word, then slammed the phone down.

I sat in stunned silence for a long time. I don't know how long. I tried to organize my thoughts. First and foremost, Bella wasn't dead. Despite my utter happiness, it will take some time to recover from the pain I'd felt in the few seconds that I thought she might be. Hearing her voice was such a mixture of joy and longing. I wanted so badly to be with her, to hold her in my arms, hear her heartbeat, breathe in her scent and _know_ she was completely safe.

I suddenly thought of Tyler's van, skidding toward her at deadly speed. And the men in Port Angeles. I had called her a magnet for trouble. Why exactly did I think she would be safe just because the vampires left? Was she safe? What is to stop her from really jumping off a cliff?

Jacob Black was with her. He certainly sounded protective of her on the phone. Was he strong enough to look after her and keep her safe? Why would he want to do that? Were they together? Did she love him now? Had she forgotten me already and replaced me in her heart? That would mean she was over me. It would mean she was happy. It was what I had wanted. It was what was best for Bella. I couldn't stand it. What if…what if she was safe in _his _arms right now? What if he was kissing her…or…or _touching_ her?

At that thought I felt my sanity slip away. I had to get to her, right now.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote chapter 1, published it, and started on chapter 2 all in the same day. This story has been nagging at me for months, screaming to get out. Now it's pouring out faster than I can type. Thanks for reading. Please review.

I was at the airport, ticket in hand, waiting anxiously for my flight when my sanity began to return. What was I doing? Bella was fine, if she had found another love, it would mean that my plan was successful. She would have the normal, happy, human life I wanted for her. I just wanted to see her face. I just wanted to make sure she was safe, that's all. I was only going to check on her. She won't even know I was there. I wasn't going to disrupt her new life. I just had to know that she was safe and happy. That would give me the strength to continue with my self-imposed banishment. I had an hour before my flight. I needed to make the most of that time. I picked up my phone and dialed.

"Hello Edward. I know you are mad at me, but just let me explain why I had to…"

"Are you in Forks?" I asked. Maybe Rosalie made up that part too. I wasn't sure what I wanted her answer to be.

"Yes."

"Why are you there?" I tried to keep the accusatory tone out of my voice, but I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

"I had a vision. I saw Bella jumping off a cliff and--"

"Rosalie told me." I cut her off. "But Bella didn't jump off a cliff. I called her. I know she's fine."

"You spoke to her? I didn't see that. And Bella didn't tell me."

"I didn't speak to her. I hung up after ascertaining that she was alive, which is what you should have done. Why are you still there? Why are you complicating her life after you agreed to leave her alone?" I really was trying to stay calm, but I was so angry with Alice.

"I have so much to tell you Edward. I don't know where to start. She _did_ jump off the cliff. She says she wasn't trying to kill herself, that she was cliff diving, for fun." The way Alice said 'She says' seemed like she wasn't fully convinced of that. I was shocked. Bella had promised me she would steer clear of reckless behavior. "I really thought she was dead, Edward. I came here because I wanted to do what I could for Charlie. I was very surprised to find her alive. She says she would have drowned if Jacob Black hadn't been there to pull her out of the water. I didn't see that in my vision, that he had pulled her out, I mean. Then she begged me to stay for a visit. She's a mess. I couldn't say no to her, she seems so fragile. She's having a hard time of things, Edward, a very hard time. That is why I'm still here."

"Jacob pulled her out?" So he was looking out for Bella. Bella was my life, and he had saved hers. I owe him my life. "What do you mean she's a mess?" "

"I mean a mess. She's clearly in a lot of pain. She's barely holding it together. And from what I've heard from Charlie, this is an improvement. I told you she would be destroyed."

"What about Jacob? What kind of relationship does she have with him? Has she said how she feels about him? Are they together?"

"I'm not sure what their relationship is. They are close. Bella called him her best friend. Charlie thinks either they are more than friends already, or headed that way. He thinks that Jacob has been largely responsible for her recovery." My heart sank. I didn't know what was worse, thinking of Bella suffering or imagining Jacob Black as the one comforting her. Alice took a deep breath, like she was trying to draw in the strength to tell me what was next. How could it be worse than what she had just told me? I braced for impact. "Edward, the werewolves are back. Jacob Black is one of them." My anger and fear flared uncontrollably. The person she chose to cling to in my absence was a werewolf?

"What….No." I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. Of course, Bella would attract whatever was most dangerous for her. I wasn't in a position anymore to influence her choices of friends. How could I keep them apart? If she's been depending on him, it would hurt her terribly to lose him now. I had to protect her, but what could I do? "No…" I said again.

"It's worse than that, Edward." It took me a moment to process her words. How is that possible? "Victoria has been here. She's after Bella. The wolves have been protecting her. Laurent came looking for her first, the wolves killed him. Victoria has evaded them so far."

Suddenly everything in my vision turned red. "Victoria has been there?" I'll kill her. I could barely contain the bloodlust. I can't wait to sink my teeth into her. I was a fool. Why did I ever leave Bella alone? Of course she's turned to the wolves. I left her completely unprotected, vulnerable. I abandoned her. She needed me and I abandoned her. I would make it up to her if it took the rest of her life, if she'll let me. She must hate me. I will do anything, anything at all that she asks of me. If she wants to be with Jacob, I will step aside with a full heart. I will never let her down again. Her happiness is all that matters. "Alice, I can't talk anymore. I have to think. Please, keep Bella safe for me until I get there. Don't tell her I'm coming though. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. My plane lands at 11pm."

"I'll see you when you get here. I'll watch over Bella for you."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This story is making a lot of favorite lists and a lot of alert lists, but only a few reviews. Those few reviews mean so much to me. So thank you if you favorited me, but thanks even more if you left a review. Reviews are love! Keep reading, chapter 4 is mostly written, and I think it's the best one yet. At least it was the most fun to write so far.

All belongs to Stephanie, I'm just having a little fun.

* * *

The flight lasted a lifetime. My thoughts swung back and forth like a pendulum from the extreme anticipation of seeing Bella's face to the extreme guilt of leaving her when she needed me most. I wondered if she would forgive me. I spent a long time deciding how to approach her. My flight was landing late, and she would probably be asleep by the time I reached Forks. I wouldn't presume to just climb in her window, though that's what I'd like. I'd lost that privilege. Should I call her first? Just knock on her door? She might slam it in my face without giving me a chance to apologize. Then there was Charlie to consider. He wouldn't take kindly to me knocking on the door in the middle of the night, even if for some reason Bella didn't mind. I decided I would go to her house first thing in the morning and knock on her door, after Charlie left for work. Bella would be home on Spring Break. I would give her the choice whether to allow me back into her life. If she slammed the door in my face, then I would just have to protect her from the shadows.

I thought back to the last time I saw her face. It had been contorted in pain, bewildered with processing the lie I'd told her. It must have been the shock that made her believe me so easily. I'd told her so many times that I loved her, that I'd always love her. And I showed her my love in a hundred little ways every day we were together. It was obvious to anyone who saw us together that I worshiped her. I'm sure she could see it in my eyes, feel it in my kiss. Yes, once she thought about it she must have realized that I'd lied and why. She is very intelligent. I'm sure she figured it out. She knows I still love her.

I wondered about a lot of things. Was she angry when she figured it out? Or did she understand and accept my decision? How long did it take her to notice Jacob? I knew he's been interested in Bella for some time. Had he started persuit of her as soon as he heard the Cullens had left town? How serious are they? Does her pulse race when _he_ touches her? The thought of him, or anyone, touching Bella made my stomach turn. Does she love him like she once loved me? Had she ever truly loved me, or does she just have a thing for the bad guy? She had, in essence, traded one monster for another. It was not in Bella's best interest to be involved with werewolves. Even if I could think of a way to break them up, could I hurt Bella like that again? Take another love away from her? Alice had said she was still in bad shape. If she loved him, she would be happy wouldn't she? Dare I hope that she still harbors feelings for me? Then, of course, that wouldn't be good for her either. Of the two of us, which is the safer, better choice for Bella? It was arrogant of me to think that her suffering was over me. She was probably in bad shape worrying about Victoria.

I met Alice in the woods near Bella's home, just on the edge of earshot for us, because I didn't want her to be left unprotected. She had told Bella that she was going home hours ago. Bella didn't know she was still there. "I told Bella that I couldn't be away from Jasper any longer, which she understood, and is true. I also told her that I would be back to help with tracking Victoria. Now that you are here, I'm going to head to the house and wait for the family. They are already on their way. I'll tell them everything when they get there." _She didn't take my leaving very well, even though she knew I was coming back with Jasper. _An image of Bella near to tears, saying goodbye filled my mind. She was thin, and her color was off somehow. She had always been fair skinned, but her pallor seemed chalky.

"Alice, I thought you said she was doing better now? She looks terrible. Is she eating?"

_Charlie told me it was even worse right after we left. _Charlie's voice replayed in her memory. "_I thought we were going to have to hospitalize her...She was just lifeless." _

"Alice…" The desperate need to see her, to make sure she was safe was taking over. All my plans of waiting for morning were dissolving. A vision appeared in Alice's mind of me looking in Bella's window, a look of pain on my face dissolving into a meek smile.

"It will be okay Edward. I understand. You _need_ to see her for yourself. Just go."

It only took moments to reach her window. I dangled from the eave; just like the first night I came to see her over a year ago. My breath caught in my chest as my eyes took her in. She looked so thin and pale, and she had dark circles under her eyes, but she was as beautiful as ever. She could almost pass for a vampire, if she weren't asleep. Seeing her was such a relief. It was a good thing vampires couldn't faint, because it felt like I might. How had I ever left her? I don't know how I made it so long without being near her.

Her face was tight with stress. She wasn't sleeping soundly. She rolled violently to one side and curled up in a ball. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream came from her lips. She screamed until she ran out of breath, then sucked in another breath and started to scream again, all without waking. I reacted so quickly I didn't even have time to consider what I was about to do. I slid the window open and ducked inside. Her scent assaulted me, and it was painful but I welcomed it. The pain meant I was near her, that she was really here with me. I was so focused on comforting her that I barely even noticed the burn. I kneeled by her bed and stroked her face. She immediately began to calm. She stopped screaming and began sobbing in her sleep. "It's all right Bella, I'm here." I said quietly. "I'm here to protect you."

I listened for Charlie, sure this would wake him. Yes, he was awake. _Oh, no, not again. I wish I could do something that helps. I'd like to throttle that bastard. _An image of me crossed his mind, and he rolled over with the intent to wait out her screaming and then go back to sleep. I couldn't believe he didn't come in to check on her. Was this a common occurrence then? I knew I shouldn't, that I had no right, that I didn't belong there, but I lay down in the bed next to her anyway. I put my arms around her and kissed her hair, careful not to wake her. All the pain of the last half year was gone. "Edward…" she mumbled in her sleep, and she leaned into me. She recognized my touch, even in her sleep, and she didn't push me away. I thought my heart would burst. I lay there for a short while, just basking in the joy of having Bella back in my arms.

Her face relaxed to a more natural expression. It took all my strength to pull myself from her, but I moved back and sat in the rocking chair. I could have stayed in that bed forever, but I felt like I was violating her. She wasn't mine. Not only that, but she likely belonged to someone else now. It wasn't right for me to even be in her room, let alone in her bed with her. And without her knowledge or consent no less. So I sat in the chair and stared at her face. She still looked so sad. Lifeless. Oh, Bella, what have I done to you? It seemed likely that she will be slamming the door in my face in the morning. I deserved far worse.

When dawn was approaching, I retreated to the woods and waited for Charlie to leave for work. The short separation was excruciating. The only thing that kept me sane was that I could still hear her heart beating. So I focused on that, though it was difficult to ignore the paralyzing fear that was slowly overtaking me. I might be able to handle her being with Jacob if he made her happy. _Might._ If she would allow me to serve her in some capacity, even if only friendship, I could survive. How would I go on if she banished me from her life? If she forbid me to even act as her protector? What would I do? _Could_ I leave her if she ordered me away? Was I capable of that? I couldn't honestly say. I hope I will be strong enough to honor her wishes, whatever they are.


	4. Chapter 4

I already had through this scene in my head before I started writing, so the chapters will come slower from here on because I have to come up with what happens in the rest of the story. Ideas are welcome!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Except for the paperback copy on my bookshelf. That one's mine.

* * *

Jake pulled into the driveway the minute Charlie left for work. They had waved to each other as they passed in the street. The moment he got out of the car he caught my scent, and his thoughts turned to panic, wordless worrying for Bella. _This isn't Alice or Victoria, someone else_. He walked around the back of the house. What would I do if he tried to track me? I didn't want a confrontation with him. I wouldn't want to hurt him if he means so much to Bella. Would he abide by the treaty or would he attack me on sight? I couldn't take the chance. I suppose I would have no choice but to run. But he didn't follow the scent into the trees, deciding instead to check on Bella before tracking the unknown vampire. He noticed that my scent mingled with Alice's behind the house.

_Whoever it was, Alice was with them back here. Could a stranger have gotten the jump on the fortune teller? I doubt that. _He was confused and terribly afraid when he realized the trail led to the window of her room. Running to the front door, he knocked but didn't wait for an answer before entering. "Bella? Bella?" He called as he ran up the stairs three at a time. He was standing in the doorway of her room by the time she opened it to answer him. He was relieved to see she was okay. She was startled.

"Geez, Jake, you scared me. You couldn't wait for me to get the door?" I could see her face in his mind, her expression changed to one of worry and confusion. "What?" _It wasn't in the rest of the house, but I can smell it in here…if it were an enemy, Bella wouldn't be ok….someone Alice knows though, one of the other Cullens. It has to be Edward. Who else would have come in her window instead of through the front door? _He stalked past her into her room. He walked around to discern where the scent was strongest. _He sat in this chair…and…and… _He was overcome with anger when he realized how strongly my scent was on the bed. Various visions of me in her bed flashed through his mind. The first was me alone in the bed, clearly taking in Bella's scent. Then her asleep with me lying next to her, gently tilting her head back, preparing to bite. Next was me pinning Bella down, her crying as I am about to force myself on her. I winced. Though I shouldn't be surprised he suspects nothing but brutality from me. Finally, the two of us, tangled in the sheets, our bare bodies pressed against each other, as Bella whispers "I love you Edward." I rather liked that one. My heart ached for such a day. Jacob was filled with rage. _No, I can't phase in here with Bella. Keep it together…Calm…Calm._

I nearly went flying in her window to protect her from him, but I quickly realized that wasn't a good idea. He would certainly react defensively to my sudden appearance, and Bella would be hurt if we were to fight in such close quarters with her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was trying to calm himself by focusing on a memory. My legs gave out beneath me as I crumpled in pain when the memory hit me. I held myself on my elbows and knees, my forehead resting on the forest floor, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to block out his memory of kissing Bella, but it was no use. He focused on each sensation in turn, like a meditation. It was working. He was gaining more control each moment. For me, each moment was torturous agony.

He thought of his hand formed to the side of her face, and how cool her skin had felt. He thought of how her whole body stiffened as he touched his lips to hers, and the feeling of triumph he felt when she began to move her lips in response to him. In her surrender, she had allowed him to wind his arms around her body and pull her against him, and she had allowed his tongue entrance to explore her mouth. He thought of the feel and the taste of her tongue. My jealousy burned uncontrolled. This was something I had never done with Bella, an open mouth kiss like that would be much too dangerous with me. He could kiss her with reckless abandon, and she could respond with the same enthusiasm, without fear for her safety. The pain and rage were unbearable. I had to clench my teeth together to avoid crying out with it.

Jacob gained control of himself quickly and refocused. _I never asked Bella how far her relationship went with Edward. I just assumed she never… is sex even possible? Why the hell was he in her bed?_ "Is there something you want to tell me?" His voice was hard, accusatory. She gaped at him, confused. _Maybe she doesn't even know. _"A vampire was here. It's not Victoria or Alice. It's not in the rest of the house, only in your room."

Bella's face didn't change. "You think it was Edward." Her voice was barely a whisper. There was no inflection in her voice.

"Who else?" Jacob asked. "Bella, the scent is concentrated in your bed. Can you explain that?" She turned around to look at the bed and then back at Jacob. _She doesn't seem as outraged as I would have thought. Did she know about this or didn't she? After all this time he thinks it's ok to just climb into bed with my Bella? _His Bella? That presumption filled me with anger. But then I realized that maybe he wasn't presuming anything.

Bella's eyes narrowed. Was she angry at Jacob or at me? Her voice was still a whisper. "When?"

"No more than a few hours ago. You didn't know, did you? The filthy parasite snuck in here while you were asleep." _I can smell him on her too. He was touching her in her sleep. God, he could have done anything to her. Pervert. _

"Is he still nearby?"

"I don't know. I could try to follow the trail, but I don't want to leave you alone. We don't know what he is here for." _Who knows what sick plans he has. _

"Jake." She said. "You think what? That he came back for my blood? If that were the case, I wouldn't be standing here now. He must have heard about Victoria and he came to help. I'm sure he feels responsible. That would be classic for him. It's his nature to shoulder the blame for everything. I don't know why he was in my bed. I can assure you it's not for the reason you are thinking." She leaned out the window. "Edward, if you are out there, please come out. We have to talk." She pulled her head back inside the window. "I have to talk to him alone Jacob."

"You think I'm going to leave you alone with that leech? You must be joking. No way." _I have to protect her. I won't let him hurt her again._ A vision of Bella lying on the ground in the forest, filthy, wet, shivering, and sobbing came into his mind. She was in the same clothes she was wearing when I left her. Oh God. I'll never forgive myself for leaving her, even if I live forever.

"Jake. I need to do this. It's important to me." Her voice was almost back to normal. "You don't need to protect me from Edward." She winced as she said my name. "Please, Jake." She put her hand on the side of his face. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Bella, how can you ask that? You expect me to just leave you here with him unprotected? What if he hurts you? How would I ever forgive myself?" _And what if he uses his freaky mind reading powers to trick you into taking him back? _

"Jake, you trust me, don't you?" He didn't answer, his mind was swimming. "Don't you?" Finally he nodded. "I won't be in danger. Think of the treaty. You can't interfere. And it's my decision if I want to talk to him or not, isn't it? You aren't going to start making my decisions for me, are you?" He shook his head and sighed, defeated. She put her head back out the window. "Edward, please, are you out there or not?" She said, with no more volume than one would use in conversation. I stepped just enough out of the trees to be visible. She gasped in a startled breath, so did Jacob.

_He's been out there listening to everything. I should have followed the trail to find him first. Then Bella would have never known he was here. Damn treaty. Wish I could take him out right now. _

The two of them went downstairs and were standing in the doorway when I got to the front of the house. I stood far back to give Jacob a wide berth to get to his car. He pulled her into a hug and spoke softly in her ear. "Are you _sure_ you'll be safe with him?" She nodded. Safer than she is with you, mutt. I thought to myself. "Please Bella, don't let him talk you into taking him back."

"Oh Jake, I'm sure you don't have anything to worry about there. I'll see you later. I'll call when we're through here." Bella said, just as softly. The knife twisted in my heart at her words. Nothing to worry about. No chance of that happening. He is the one she wants.

"I'll be waiting." He kissed her, only on the cheek, but with a level of intimacy that put a lump in my throat. Then he hugged her again. She awkwardly placed her hands on his lower back. I was painfully aware of her body against his as he savored the feeling. _I love you Bella._ He stepped back from her without looking away, then finally turned and went down the steps. He kept his eyes on me as he lumbered to his car and got in. _Keep your hands off her bloodsucker. She is mine now. You had your chance and you blew it. _I stood in place with my hands in the air as if in surrender as he pulled out of the driveway, cursing at me in his thoughts all the way down the street. Finally, my eyes met Bella's, still standing on the porch.


	5. Chapter 5

So I had a day off this week thanks to the snow, and I had some time to work on this. I won't be so quick with updates from now on I'm afraid. Reviews are love.

All belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

As soon as Jacob's car was out of sight, I walked up the walk to Bella. She stood inside the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, gesturing for me to enter. "Hello Edward, won't you come in." She said in a hard voice, almost sarcastic. Still the sound of my name in her voice gave me chills I shouldn't be able to have. She pressed her lips together in a hard line. I walked inside and she closed the door after me. Before she had time to let go of the doorknob I flew to her, falling to my knees and wrapping my arms around her waist. Her body tensed and she gasped in a startled breath. My movement would have been instantaneous to her.

The feel of her in my arms was such sharp relief. I buried my face into her stomach and breathed in her scent. The sweet ecstasy made my head swim and my throat burn. I didn't care. She took a long, deep breath. I could feel her stomach move as she did it. Her heart was racing. From fear? She tentatively moved one hand to the back of my head and laid the other one on my shoulder. I felt a thrill at her touch, so thankful she didn't push me away. She didn't speak.

"Oh Bella." I whispered into her stomach. "Bella…" I tightened my arms around her. I should enjoy this while I still can. Any second she might get over her shock and push me away.

She took another slow deep breath before speaking in a breathy voice. "Why…why are you here?"

I unwrapped my arms from her waist and stood up, but I kept one hand on the small of her back holding her to me. I moved my other hand to trace the lines of her beautiful face. I knew I was overstepping my bounds. She was hesitant, like my proximity confused her, like she wanted to pull back but decided against it. But she didn't push me away, so I kept holding her close. It was all I could do not to pull her into a desperate kiss. I settled for bringing my finger to touch her lips. She sucked in a gasp. My gaze was lost in the deep chocolate of her eyes.

How to explain? "I had to see you." I let that understatement sit there a minute. "Rosalie told me about Alice's vision of you jumping…" I trailed off, unable to say the words. "I…had to know if you were ok. I called…"

"That was _you_? Why didn't you speak to me?" She cut me off.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your life. I shouldn't have called you at all. I probably should have tried Alice first. But I was so afraid Bella. I thought you were dead. I panicked. I _needed_ to hear your voice. Then once I heard it I just couldn't keep myself from coming to see you. Then Alice told me about the situation with Victoria, and…and the wolves. Of course I had to come."

Her face was a calm mask, but her eyes were still filled with tears. She blinked. "Well, it is wonderful to see you." Her voice broke. "I'm sorry, this is…a little overwhelming."

Of course, I was crowding her, making her uncomfortable. She needed space. "Yes, of course." I ripped myself away from our embrace. I kept her hand in mine and turned toward the living room. Her skin had the same electric heat that it always had. I led her toward the couch, selfishly not giving her the option to choose to sit away from me on the chair, and sat down with her. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it, my lips lingering too long on her skin. I knew I was taking too many liberties with her, taking advantage of her tolerance. It was wrong, but somehow I couldn't stop. "Oh Bella, can you ever forgive me?"

"Forgive you? For what?"

"For everything. For not keeping you safe. For leaving you here to face Victoria alone. For bringing you into my dangerous world in the first place. For Lying. I know you have no reason to trust me, but please believe I had no idea of any of this. I thought you were safe here, or I never would have left you. I should have stayed here."

"Wait." She said, frustrated, desperate. "Please just stop Edward. " She took another deep breath. She didn't meet my eyes, but instead looked at our hands. "There is nothing to forgive you for, Edward. I wouldn't want you to have stayed here out of obligation. You did what you needed to do. There is no reason to apologize for that. I'm thankful you gave me the time you did." She closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she met my eyes. "Making me safe is not your responsibility. And the situation with Victoria is not your fault. None of this is your fault. You can't take the blame for everything that happens to me. There is nothing to forgive."

"Your safety _is_ my responsibility, and of course the situation with Victoria is my fault. Who else?" Now that our eyes had met, she didn't look away from my face. "But I'm here now, and I _will_ make you safe. I'm going to set it right." She sighed and we sat in silence for a few moments.

"Edward, why…why were you in my…" She seemed to search for the right word. "…my room?"

"You mean why was I in your bed, don't you?" She looked down before bringing her eyes back to mine.

"I am so sorry about that Bella. I swear, my intention was only to check on you. I knew I shouldn't, but I was looking in your window. Then you started screaming in your sleep. S_creaming._ And I couldn't just keep my distance. I know I had no right to violate your space that way. I only wanted to comfort you. I was wrong. It won't happen again. Just another thing for which I ask your forgiveness."

"It's fine." She spoke as if I were being exasperatingly ridiculous. She laughed a frustrated laugh and smiled a weak smile. She took that surprisingly well. I was sure she'd be angry, but why did I think I could predict her reactions? She _always_ surprises me.

"Bella, do you think, when all this is over of course, when you're safe," I was having trouble arranging my thoughts into a coherent sentence. "Do you think we could be…friends?"

"You want us to be friends?" She looked confused. She probably thought I was crazy.

She should say no, I told her when we first met that I wasn't a good friend for her. Why was I even asking her this? I couldn't seem to stop myself. "Yes Bella. I know things have…changed. Do you think it would be possible for you to be my friend?"

"I don't know if I can do that, Edward." A look of pure pain crossed her face. She quickly rearranged her expression back to calm.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now. Please Bella, just think about it? I just want to be in your life in any way you'll let me. I just want to be near you." I would have to learn to respect her space better. I was already sitting too close to her and could barely restrain myself from pulling her closer. How was I going to find the strength? "I admit it will be hard to be just friends when I want it to be so much more, but I promise I won't make things difficult for you."

"What? What do you mean _you_ want it to be more?"


	6. Chapter 6

Nope, not mine, all Stephanie's

* * *

"What? What do you mean _you_ want it to be more?"

"Of course I do. You know how I feel about you Bella. It will be hard to stand aside and…see you with someone else," Hard was a gross understatement. It will be devastating. "But it would be better than not being with you at all." At least I could see her smiling face, hear her voice, and look in her eyes. At least I could know that she's happy. That is all that matters. As long as I knew she was happy I could survive.

"You were clear about how you feel." Her voice was hard, but her eyes were confused and filled with pain. "I don't understand. What are you saying?"

I didn't understand either. What was so confusing? She knows I love her, I've told her so many times. I'd seen that look in her eyes before, though. My memory flashed back to the day I left her. "You don't want me?" She had asked. She had believed me. Another memory flashed, further back, watching her through Jessica's thoughts when she had asked Bella how much she likes me. "Too much, more than he likes me…" She hadn't known then that I was in love with her, though at the time I thought I was quite transparent and blaringly obvious. Is it possible that she still believes that I don't love her? That she never did figure out why I left?

"Bella," I moved my hand to her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb. I enjoyed that my touch could still make her blush. "I'm saying that I love you." She sucked in a sharp breath. "You know that, don't you?"

Her eyes, which had been filled with tears, brimmed over. Tears streaked down her cheeks and she let out a stifled sob. "But…but you said…you said…"

"That was a lie, Bella. How could you believe that? Didn't I love you better than that? Didn't I show you better than that? I knew at that moment that you believed me, but I thought that was just the shock. I was sure that once you had some time to think about it that you would know." I was talking so fast I wasn't sure she could understand. There was nothing but blank incomprehension on her face. "I left to keep you safe. I didn't want to leave. I did what I thought was best for you. I was wrong about that. Apparently you can't be safe no matter whether I'm close to you or not." I was starting to feel angry, and I knew she didn't deserve it. I should be angry only with myself. Despite that realization, my voice turned sharp. "What did you think, that my love for you just went away? Or did you think I never loved you to begin with? That all those months together were just an act? Please, Bella, tell me you know me better than to believe that."

She looked up at me with her tear stained face, and guilt overwhelmed me. I had no right to be short with her. "I assumed you just came to your senses. I always felt I was on borrowed time with you." She said in a small voice. She seemed so fragile. She looked back down at her lap. "Are you saying that you….want me back? For us to be together again?"

I put lifted her chin so her eyes met mine. I didn't want to pressure her, but I couldn't have her believe that I wanted to be without her for even one more minute. "I want to make you happy, Bella. I love you enough to let you go if that's what it takes to make you happy. I will settle for being just your friend, if you are willing. I will settle, without complaint, for any part of you that you're willing to give me. But I need you to know that leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done, and the worst mistake I've ever made. I have never stopped loving you, and I never will. Yes, I want you back more than anything. And I will always be hoping the day will come that you will want me back."

A fresh torrent of tears gushed down her cheeks. This must be so hard on her. "Oh…Edward." She gasped between sobs. She slumped forward to bury her face in her hands. "What am I going to do? Jake….Jake and I…we… he…" She looked back up at me. There was such pain in her eyes.

Her hair had fallen in her eyes. I pushed it back off her face. "Shhh, it's all right. I know about you and Jacob. I heard it in his mind." I winced at the memory of seeing Bella's kiss through Jacob's thoughts. "I understand. I told you I wasn't going to stand in the way of your happiness and I meant it. As long as he is what you want, as long as he makes you happy, I won't interfere." As I said the words they felt like a lie. How am I going to do this? It was going to kill me.

She took a minute to compose herself, then spoke in a determined voice. "You don't understand." She mirrored my earlier movement, moving her hand to the side of my face and stroking my cheek with her thumb. It was heaven. "Edward. You are the one I want. I am going to break Jacob's heart."

If I didn't know better, I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat. Could I be that lucky? "Are you telling me that I'm not too late? That you can still….still _love _me?" Hope swelled in my chest, I couldn't breathe. It was a good thing I didn't need to.

"Nothing can ever change how I feel about you. Yes. I still love you." I reached up and took her hand from the side of my face and brought it to my lips. I wished I could cry, to be able to let out the flood of emotions welling up inside me.

"You don't love Jacob?" As happy as I was to hear she still loved me, I was haunted by the kiss I saw in Jacob's thoughts. I wondered what it had meant to Bella.

"I do love him." The words came with crushing impact. Had I misunderstood? "But…it isn't the same at all. What I feel for him is only a faint shadow of my feelings for you."

Jealousy flared up again, threatened to consume me. I didn't want to share her heart. "If you still love me, why are you with him? Why did you…." The words turned half strangled "…kiss him?" It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know if that was the only instance. I assumed it was the first, considering Bella's reluctant acceptance. What if that was the first of many kisses? What if things between them had escalated beyond just kissing and Jacob just hadn't thought of it? "Bella, how serious is your relationship with him?" I braced myself for her words. How would I keep from killing him if he's had his hands on her?

"What exactly did you hear in Jacob's thoughts?"

"I saw him kissing you. He was thinking about that to calm himself down so he wouldn't phase in your room. And he thinks of you in a very protective, and possessive, way." I couldn't keep from asking. I had to know. "I'm sorry, Bella. Please, I know I have no right to ask, but…what…how far…how much…." I trailed off, unable to choose the right words.

Bella let out a sigh and rolled her tear filled eyes. "For heaven's sake Edward, I haven't _slept_ with him, if that's what you're asking. We kissed. Once. And we talked about our feelings. That's all." My relief was palpable. "Being with Jake made me as close to happy as I'm capable of without you. He saved my life, in more ways than one. As far as I knew, you were never coming back. Jacob wanted to be with me, even knowing I was broken. He's important to me. What am I going to do?"

My pain was echoed in her voice. Jealous rage simmered inside me at every word she spoke. Damn it. He was there when I wasn't. He would be a part of her now, even if she chose to be with me. And it was my own fault for leaving her.


	7. Chapter 7

Not mine. Just having fun with Stephanie's toys. Thanks so much for all the alerts and favorites. Reviews are love.

* * *

"Bella, you don't have to make any decisions right now. You should think about what you want to do. I'm not going to pressure you." Though I'm sure that _he _would. "Please, tell me what I can do to make it better for you."

"Just hold me, please? I have things to think about, a lot of things, but right now, I just want you to hold me." She looked at me with an apology in her eyes.

Leave it to Bella to be sorry for asking me to do what I want most in the world. "It would be my pleasure, love." I pulled her over to me on the couch and wound my arms around her. She laid her head on my shoulder. I smoothed her hair while breathing in her scent again. Unable to restrain myself, I pulled her into my lap. We held each other without speaking for quite a while. I could have stayed there basking in our closeness forever and been happy never to move again.

Her words echoed in my head over and over. _"You are the one I want."_ Could it be true? Will she really choose me? She loves him, she admitted that. How could she want to be with me, and all the consequences that come with being with me, when she knows she's capable of loving someone else? There is nothing about me that is worth what she'd sacrifice; her normal human life, children, growing old with someone, sex. She could have all of those things with Jacob.

She turned her head toward my chest and breathed in deep. Taking in my scent? She held on to me so tightly. Her breath hitched and caught and I realized she was crying again. I pulled her just far enough away so I could look into her eyes. "Please don't cry anymore. I can't stand to see you in pain. What is it, love? Please, tell me what I can do." I held her on either side of her face.

"How long are you staying?" She said, swallowing hard.

"As long as you want me. Do you want me to go?" Please, please say you want me to stay.

"NO!" She said, and pulled in a sharp breath and held it. I felt her hands clench around the fabric of my shirt.

"I'll probably have to go when Charlie comes home. But I won't be far. And I can come back when he goes to sleep…if you want me to." To think she might let me hold her while she slept again was such a tantalizing prospect. I wanted it too much. I'd held her last night, for a short time, but that was different. To think she might give me permission, even _invite_ me.

"I know you will want to call Jacob soon. I'm sure he's worried about you." Of course, I don't care if he's worried, but Bella would care. "I will leave then if you want privacy." Everything on her terms this time.

She let out the breath she was holding. I felt a giddy high as it washed over my face. I wanted to kiss her so badly. "I mean, are you just staying until Victoria is…gone?"

"Bella, I am back for _you._ I will stay with you until you send me away." Her eyes said she didn't believe me. And why would she?

"Can you promise you won't leave me? What happens the next time you decide you have to ignore me for my own good? I can't survive that again, Edward. I won't. I don't know how I would have survived this time if not for Jacob. I won't have him to lean on next time. He'll be too angry at me for taking you back. He'll say I deserve whatever happens to me, and he'll be right. I'm going to risk it anyway, no matter how unlikely it is that you'll actually stay with me. I have to. I would risk anything for more time with you, no matter how short a time." She closed her eyes.

"I am so sorry I let you down Bella. I will make it up to you. I will earn your trust back." How could I do that? I suppose only with time. "I will prove my love for you. I can't ever leave you again. I'm not strong enough." She opened her eyes and met mine. The urge to kiss her overrode my sense, and I slowly leaned in to meet her lips, which weren't that far away to begin with. I felt her pull back against my hands and I froze in fear. I allowed her to pull away from me, just a little. It was painful to do so.

"Please, don't. Not unless you can promise. I can't. It's too much."

She needed to hear the words. "I promise Bella. I love you. I can't be without you. I tried. I just can't do it, even though it's best for you. I know that now." Then something else occurred to me. "Do you not want to kiss me because it would be unfaithful to him?"

Her eyes turned confused. "That isn't it. It….I felt unfaithful when I kissed _him_." I should have felt bad about that. I should have been wishing that she wanted him. I couldn't. Everything I wished for, but shouldn't, was coming true. If I were human, I might have thought I was dreaming. I leaned in again, and this time she didn't pull back.

I could feel the cautious enthusiasm in her lips. Electric heat singed my lips. Kissing Bella was everything I could wish for. It was pure joy. I moved one hand down her neck, over her shoulder and down her arm, then down her leg. She didn't pull away or seem to mind, so I selfishly continued. I wanted to touch her so much. I could spend the rest of my days touching her and it would never get old, even as I memorized every curve. I moved my hand up and spread out my fingers around her ribcage. I was painfully aware of the proximity of my hand to her breast, but I didn't venture there.

The memory of Jacob's thoughts intruded on the moment, and suddenly I was overwhelmed with the desire to feel her mouth on my tongue. I moved the hand that was on her face to the back of her head. I broke our connection and swept my tongue along her still open lips. I felt her shudder as she met my tongue with her own. Our tongues tangled together outside our mouths for a few moments. Overwhelmed with passion, I crushed my mouth down on hers and thrust my tongue into her mouth. It was a new world. Only one tiny strand connected me to sanity, kept me in control. Her safety. I was able to modulate the pressure under my hands and lips to keep it gentle enough for her. Every other coherent thought slipped away. There was no Jacob, no Charlie, no Victoria. There was just Bella, _my_ Bella. I forgot where we were and that we had ever been apart. Time was meaningless. This was the only home I had ever known, or would ever know. I snapped out of it a little when she tried to push her tongue into my mouth. Too dangerous. I pulled back and pressed my lips softly to hers once more before pulling away and touching my forehead to hers. "I love you Bella." I whispered.

"I love you Edward." She whispered back. We held each other a few minutes while we caught our breath. Finally, she spoke again. "When Charlie gets home, and you go, I'm going to go see Jacob. I'm going to break his heart. The least I can do it do it face to face."

"Alone? Oh, no, you won't. Absolutely not."


	8. Chapter 8

Author note: It always bugged me that, even in her "I'm Switzerland" speech, Bella never told Edward that he had to right to tell her what to do. So, in my little fantasy I have now remedied that. It all belongs to Stephanie, of course.

* * *

Bella pulled away enough to look me in the face. "What do you mean, 'absolutely not'? I have to go see Jacob."

How could I explain? I couldn't just let her out of my sight, not for an hour, not for a minute. I was willing to give her privacy to call him, but I'd stay nearby. I wouldn't leave. She must have known this. I told her I would go when Charlie got home, but that I wouldn't be far. "I can't let you go to La Push, Bella. It isn't safe. Victoria is out there somewhere, and the wolves are dangerous."

"Jacob isn't dangerous. And I've traveled back and forth to La Push dozens of times. I'll be fine."

"You will just have to call him instead. I can't allow you to take that risk." And I couldn't stand that she was going to be with him where I couldn't listen to their exchange, couldn't step in if he gets too upset. What if he tries to convince her that he's the right choice? He would be right. Would Bella see that? Could he persuade her from me?

"You can't allow me? You left me here. You've been gone for months. During which time I've spent loads of time with the wolves, and I'm still alive to tell the tale. Not to mention the fact that Laurent nearly made a meal of me. The wolves saved me from him, you know. They saved my life. And I nearly drowned when I jumped from that cliff. Jacob saved my life. And they've chased Victoria away more than once. I owe them my life several times over, so don't try to tell me it's too dangerous to be around them. I would be dead if not for them."

Rage flared up in me. Some was for Victoria and Laurent for daring to try to harm Bella. But much of it was jealous rage. I was not simply angry at myself that I had not been here to act as her protector, I was _jealous_ that someone else had filled that role. _I _was her protector. I wanted it to be _me_ who stood between her and danger. "I will never forgive myself for not being here to protect you when you needed me. But I can't simply trust that you'll be safe there. I have to have you with me." I had to make her understand.

Her eyes turned a little softer. I was beginning to think she understood. "Edward." Her voice was softer too. "I understand your concerns, but I need to do this."

"I won't let you go." I knew that wouldn't go over well, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm going. You can't stop me." Her voice was back to hard again.

"I think you'll find I can."

By then her eyes were livid. "And what gives you the right to do that? You have no authority over me, Edward." She had a point. I didn't have any right to tell her what to do. "What are you going to do? Keep me prisoner? What would you have done if I told you I loved Jacob and wanted to be with him? You just told me you would step aside and let me be happy with him."

"Is that what you want?" I was starting to panic. What if she is still unsure about whom she wants? What if my unreasonable attitude pushes her over the edge to his side?

"No, of course not, Edward. I want to be with you. But does that mean I have to hand over control of my life to you? Is that a requirement to be with you? If I want you to stay, then you get to pick all my friends and choose my activities? Is that how it's going to work between us?" She seemed so angry. And she had a right to be. She was absolutely right and I was absolutely wrong. I just couldn't help it.

"I am staying Bella. I'm not giving you any ultimatums." I was trying so hard to be reasonable, but I couldn't stand the thought of her away from me. With him. Alone.

"Then you can't keep me from seeing him. He is my best friend. Is it really about my safety or do you just not want me alone with him?" Still as perceptive as ever. She saw right through me. I couldn't read her mind, but she could read me like a book.

"I suppose I have no choice but to let you make your own decisions, even where he is concerned." Her eyes turned soft again. She put her hand up to the side of my face.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"That is the same thing you said to him when he left you alone with me." I wished I could pull the words back as soon as I said them.

"I didn't think there was a chance in hell you wanted me back. I believed you when you said you didn't want me." Hysteria in her voice, her eyes filled with tears. "But you're right. I've betrayed him." She sucked in a quick sob. "So that's what you think of me now? I'm unfaithful and disloyal?" Her voice came down from hysterical, but still burned with anger and guilt. "I suppose you're right. Jake and I never really had a conversation where we agreed we were exclusive, but I'm sure it was assumed. And here I am kissing you. Yeah, I'm a cheater. Do you still want me?" Did she regret kissing me? I hated that idea. I hated she felt guilty for it.

"Now you are being ridiculous Bella. No, that isn't what I think of you." I was so confused. There was part of me that couldn't believe that she would kiss him like that if she still loved me. After sharing such intimacy with him, how could she come back and share the same with me? But I didn't know what specifically bothered me. That she was unfaithful to him? Or because she was able to forge that kind of bond with him in the first place? And so quickly? Or was I afraid that she wasn't sure? "I'm just…so afraid. Afraid you'll be hurt, but also afraid you might change your mind and decide you want him. Terrified."

"That isn't going to happen, Edward." She leaned in to place a soft kiss on my lips. "I love you. I want you. I'm sure. But if I wasn't sure, do you think that keeping me prisoner would be the way to make me want you?"

"I suppose not." I had no choice but to let her go. "With the wolves on high alert, we don't have to worry about Victoria being on the reservation. I would like to ride with you until the boundary line. Would that be acceptable to you?" I had to let her do what she needed to do. No matter how I felt about it.

"Yes, that would be acceptable." She smiled at me, then went back to kissing me. I couldn't argue.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for being so patient! I know it's been a whole month! I can't promise the chapters will come any faster than this in the future though. I have an idea now how I want to end this story, but I'm still filling in the blanks of how to get there. Plus the semester is winding down which means lots of extra work. (I work at a college AND I take classes too, doesn't leave much time for writing.) Special thanks to anyone who reviewed. I might not have continued without anyone asking for more.

It all belongs to Stephanie of course.

* * *

Bella and I sat on the couch holding each other the entire afternoon, until I heard Charlie's thoughts approaching. Bella didn't want to deal with Charlie's reaction to my return until after she dealt with Jacob. I waited until the very last possible moment, until Charlie was nearly to the house, to duck out the back door. "I'll be out in the woods, when you are ready to go I'll meet you in the truck." I waited just out of sight in the woods behind her house while she greeted Charlie and apologized for not having his dinner started, then started to cook. She called Jacob and informed him that she'd be coming by after dinner, not giving in to his pressing for more information. She carefully let him know that Charlie was listening, and he didn't press further. She told him only that she was fine, and that they would talk about it when she got there.

I listened as Charlie and Bella ate their dinner in near silence. Though, Charlie noticed that something had changed with Bella. _It's like a light's been turned on behind her eyes. _He wondered if things might have gone to another level with Jacob. "What did you do today, Bella?" He was suddenly worried that they might have had sex. I flinched as a fleeting image passed through his mind of the two of them in Bella's bed. He determinedly pushed it aside. He didn't want to think about that, and neither did I. Things must have seemed pretty serious between them if Charlie jumped to that suspicion so quickly. "I saw Jacob on his way here this morning, I was expecting to see him here when I got home." He stared closer at Bella, trying to decide what exactly was different.

"Yes, he was here this morning, but he had to go. I'm going to see him after dinner." Charlie wasn't sure he was convinced, but since he didn't have any reason for suspicion other than her inflated mood, he dropped it. Charlie retired to the couch after they ate, and Bella quickly cleaned up the dishes. When I heard her pick up her car keys and say goodbye to Charlie I dashed to the truck and hopped inside, on the passenger side. I didn't want to appear controlling by taking the wheel.

"Hi." She said as she got into the truck herself. It was such a relief to be near her again. She also seemed relieved.

"Hi." I said back. I took her hand on the seat. She pulled me into an embrace and buried her face in my neck. She didn't stay that way long, much too short a time for me. She started the truck and pulled away from the curb. Her hand found mine again.

"Thank you for understanding." She said after a long silence.

"I don't understand. I'm still trying to figure out a way I can talk you out of this. I don't know how I'm going to keep from following you. If he hurts you…"

"You WON'T follow me. You can't. He won't hurt me. I told you that you don't have to worry about that. I have to do this, and I owe it to Jake for it to be face to face."

"What are you going to tell him, exactly?"

"That you're back to stay, and we are together." Her brow furrowed. "Is that ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" It was the truth, wasn't it? She always confused me.

"Just checking. It seems too good to be true." She looked quickly over at me and then back to the road.

I couldn't answer. I wondered what it would take to earn back her trust. I would do whatever it took.

"I don't know how I'm going to find the strength to let Jacob go."

My heart sank. I hated that she felt such a tie to him. I wanted her to be mine completely, the way I was hers. I had no right to my possessiveness though. "You don't have to do this, Bella. I would never ask you to let him go. I want you to do what makes you happy." Even if it kills me.

"Being with you makes me happy." I opened my mouth to comment, but she kept talking. "That isn't what I mean by letting him go. What I mean is that I'm about to cut the only lifeline I had when you were gone. I doubt he'll ever speak to me again. If you leave me again, I don't know how I'll survive. I'm going to risk everything for a chance to be with you. Please, Edward, if there is even a shred of doubt, if you are the least bit unsure if you want me, you have to tell me now, before I do this." She took her hand from mine to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Pull over." She pulled over to the side of the road and put the truck in park, then turned toward me. "I'm not going to change my mind, Bella. I don't have any doubts. You are my _life_. You are all that matters. I love you. That is the truth. I know you don't trust me yet, but I will prove it to you in any way I have to."

She closed her eyes and spoke. "I trust you Edward, I just don't trust that I can hold your interest. Hold _you_."

I lifted her chin and she opened her eyes. She had to understand. "You are what _holds_ me to this life, Bella. I will never leave you. I _can't_."

Her only response was a breathy, shaky "OK."

I pulled her into my arms. "The treaty line is just up the road." I whispered in her ear. "I guess I have to let you go now. Please, please keep yourself safe. And try to come back soon." I felt the panic of releasing her welling up in me. "Will you take my phone with you?" I felt her nod against me as I took it out of my pocket and pressed it into her hand. "Alice's number is programmed. She should be at the house by now with the rest of the family. I am heading there."

"I will meet you there afterwards. I don't know how long I'll be." She made no movement to let me go. Maybe she was as reluctant as I was. We stayed there without moving for some time. My panic was at a nearly uncontrollable level now. I had no heartbeat to reveal my anxiety, but I felt my breaths quicken. I pulled her lips to mine in a desperate kiss. She responded in kind.

As we kissed, my brain conjured one scenario after another, actions I could take to keep her from going. Most of which involved kidnapping her. The ones that didn't involved some sort of deception on my part that would no doubt infuriate her when she found out the truth, or merely postpone this trip.

I actually felt a tearing sensation when we finally parted. "I love you. Please be safe" is all I said before getting out of her truck.

"I will. I love you too."

I stood at the side of the road and watched the reason for my existence drive away. I stayed there long after I couldn't see her anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

Author note: Yay! A quick update! I had so many hits, favorites, alerts and (most important) reviews from the last chapter that I was inspired to pound this one out quickly. I know you'd like to see Bella's conversation with Jacob, but I'm keeping this story EPOV. Don't worry, Bella will recount the important parts. And maybe I'll do it as an outtake after I'm done. Also, Jacob is NOT going to be a bad guy here. (I'm an Edward girl, but, just like Bella, I love Jake too.) I'm keeping everyone mostly in character. I'm tweaking them just enough to make my story work.

It all belongs to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer, of course

* * *

I began walking home at a human pace. I needed to think. And I needed to concentrate to make sure I didn't give in to my impulse to follow Bella. Plus, I didn't know if my body would move any faster because I was near paralyzed with fear. She was going to see him alone. He could persuade her against me. I wasn't sure what I would do if that happened. I suppose I would have to go back to the plan I had before she told me she would take me back. I would happily take whatever part of her she was willing to share with me. After spending all day with her I had to believe she would allow me in her life in some capacity. I would act as her protector, from the shadows if necessary. It would be difficult, though, not to intrude on her privacy if I was relegated to the shadows. I would likely turn stalker. Jacob would probably know that I was around, that I was watching. That could become a problem.

Who was I kidding? I would have a problem anyway. I couldn't watch her go about her life with someone else, especially now that I know she still loves me. Every single touch and kiss would be unendurable torture for me. For a moment I imagined watching helplessly while Bella marries Jacob, goes to his bed at night and lies in his arms, carries his children. It would be a catch 22, a web of pain. Unable to bear being away from her, unable to bear being close to her; happy that she is happy, but devastated that I could not be the one to bring her that happiness. All I could do now is hope that Bella spares me the suffering and chooses to be with me, against her own best interest. That's exactly what I hoped for. I was a selfish bastard.

I became aware that my wandering had hugged the treaty line for several miles, and that I was no longer heading toward the house. I changed my direction and broke into a run. As I neared the house, I began to perceive the minds of my family. They seemed to be in a heated discussion.

Alice was thinking about a vision she'd had before I'd returned. It was of me, standing before the Volturi and asking to die. It had lasted only a few seconds and was replaced by a vision of me returning to Forks. It must have taken place in the few seconds that I thought Bella might be dead. She had told everyone, and everyone had an opinion.

Rosalie's mind rose above the rest. _How could I possibly have known he would react that way? I can't believe everyone is mad at me. If he's that attached, why did he LEAVE? This whole thing is ridiculous. _Of course Rosalie wouldn't understand a selfless act.

Carlisle was the only one not angry with Rosalie. He was lost in thought as the others bickered around him. _If that is how he'll react to Bella's death, it's a good thing we know about it now. Even if he stays with her for her lifetime, she will die someday, and when that happens he will destroy himself. I cannot allow this to happen. This family can't lose Edward. I would never recover from his loss, neither would Esme. I doubt the others would do much better. I don't know if she still wants to be changed. Alice said she still loves Edward, maybe that is still what she wants. He may never forgive me if I changed her without his consent, but at least he would live. But if he were able to be happy with Bella, maybe he would see the wisdom of that decision in time. _I burst into the house at that moment.

"Carlisle. No. You can't. I won't allow it." I was breathless, as if I had been a human and run the whole way home.

"Edward, I'm so sorry." Came from Rosalie. "I had no idea you would…be so upset."_ Maybe now everyone will get off my back. _I ignored her and glared at Carlisle instead.

"Edward, I have no immediate plans. But we can't lose you." _You have to at least consider this. _

"No, I don't." I never imagined I would feel the need to protect Bella from Carlisle.

"I will not allow you to destroy yourself Edward. I will do whatever it takes. In any case, we have time to discuss it, and Bella would have to be included in that discussion."

"Edward, please." Esme piped up as I opened my mouth to argue. "At least let's talk about this. I have missed you so much. We can't lose you." She darted over to me and hugged me to her. _I love you. You're as much my son as if I gave birth to you. I can't lose another son. _I was slightly disarmed by her words. She remembered her crushing human loss. Her thoughts took an unexpected fierce turn. _I WON'T._

_He is extremely tense, ready to snap, and it's not just because of this conversation. What else is happening? _Jasper's voice continued his thought. "Can we talk about that later? We need to decide what we are doing right now. Edward, what's going on? Where is Bella?"

The story spilled out about Jacob and Bella and how she still wanted to be with me and she was there now telling Jacob the news. Everyone was sympathetic of how hard it must have been to let her go to him, even Rosalie. Everyone was confident that she would return to me, more confident than I was. We talked for nearly two hours, deciding what we would do now. Alice and I would go back to school, Carlisle back to the hospital. We decided on a cover story, Esme didn't like LA. Bella would never be unguarded for a moment. The others would take turns watching out for her when I couldn't be with her.

My panic attack simmered in the back of my mind as I struggled to pay attention to our conversation. Every moment was more and more difficult without hearing from Bella. Alice couldn't see her when she was with the wolves. I had no way to know if she was ok or if she was ever coming back. "I'm calling her, Alice. It's been too much time. I'm just going to call her and make sure she is ok." It rang four times and went to voicemail. Alice urged me to try one more time before flying off the handle. The others gathered around for the second call. Everyone held their breath.

"Hello?" Bella's voice. Thank God. "I'm sorry, the phone was on vibrate and I didn't realize it was ringing until it was too late."

"It's been quite a while, is everything all right?"

As I spoke, I could hear Jacob in the background. "That's him?" He sounded angry, but in control.

"Yes, I'm fine. We are still talking. I'll be back soon." She answered simply. She sounded very calm, not at all annoyed at my interruption. That was a relief.

Jakes voice was suddenly booming. "He's _checking _on you? How _dare _he? Bloodsucking pompous ass! Give me that." Then he was shouting right into the phone. He must have taken it from her hand. "You want to protect her huh? Where the hell have you been for the last six months? I'm the one who's looked after Bella all this time! ME! NOT YOU! LEECH!" I didn't get a chance to respond before the phone clicked off.

I called right back in a panic, but it went to voice mail. Jasper and Emmett were on me and pinning me down before I even hit the end button. They had a very good hold. I couldn't move an inch. I wasn't sure how they got the drop on me. I didn't even hear it in their minds. Either they both acted without thinking first or I was too distracted to notice what they were thinking. "Let me go!" I growled. "Bella…"

"You don't know Bella is hurt." Carlisle spoke. He was ready to jump in to help hold me down if I started to overpower my brothers. They all knew if I got loose they would never catch me. _Think about what you are doing, Edward. If she isn't hurt, and you break the treaty, you incite a war for absolutely no reason. If she is hurt, you would only get yourself hurt going in after her. And the rest of us would have to handle the retaliation of the wolves. _

But I couldn't think. I barely registered his thoughts. I continued to struggle futilely against Jasper and Emmett. My mind raced with images of the dog hurting her. Even if he just lost his temper and phased too close to her the results could be….they are so volatile! And that would just be an accident. What if he _wanted_ to hurt her? What if he would rather see her dead than with me? Why did I ever let her go to him alone? But what else could I have done? Keep her prisoner, like she said?

Alice's voice broke through my concentration. "I see her, Edward! Look! I see her!" My mind filled with a vision of Bella driving down the highway in her truck. She was crying in hysterical, broken sobs, but seemed otherwise unharmed. _My vision has cleared. She must be away from him. _I instantly relaxed against my brothers' hold. Bella was all right. She was coming to me.

"Em, Jazz, I'm all right." Jasper felt my mood downshift out of panic mode. He loosened his grip some but didn't let go. Emmett was confused, wondering if I was trying to trick them by stopping my fight against them. I told them in a calm voice. "Alice can see her. She's ok, but she's very upset. I want to meet her on the road."

"It's true. Let him go." Alice said.


	11. Chapter 11

All belongs to the great Stephanie.

I found Bella's truck where she had pulled over to the side of the road. She jumped, startled, when I opened the driver's door. Then she sunk into me, sobbing. I scooted her over enough to give me room behind the wheel, and closed the door behind me. We sat for a few minutes, my arms around her while she cried, then began to calm. I wanted to do something, say something, but I didn't know any other way to comfort her. I felt guilty that I was filled with joy to have her safe in my arms when she was suffering. My curiosity burned to find out what had happened. I didn't want to push her though. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I'm sorry. He, um, he threw your phone in the ocean." Like I care about that.

"Believe me. I can understand why he was upset." I certainly could. Losing Bella is definitely something to be upset about. "You are ok though? I'm glad he took out his frustration on my phone and not you."

"We were talking for such a long time. I told him…..he was upset, but keeping it together. He was trying to convince me I was making a mistake. No matter what I said he had an argument. It just went on and on. Then you called and…and he lost it." She closed her eyes and looked away. "After he threw your phone, he grabbed me and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back. When he pulled back he was angrier than I've ever seen him. He said…" She bent her head even further and took a deep breath. "He said he could _taste_ you on my lips. Then he told me I had to leave, that he wouldn't be responsible for what happened to me if I didn't leave right then. So I left."

My vision took on a reddish tint. All the understanding I previously felt disappeared. He had forced a kiss on her, and then threatened to hurt her. I could kill him for that and enjoy every moment. I needed to calm down. I focused on the feeling of Bella in my arms, the scent of her hair, the burn in my throat that meant that she was close to me. She noticed me stiffen. She finally looked back at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes." I wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. "That was difficult for me to hear. Anything might have happened. I just wish I could have been there to support and protect you."

"I think your presence there would have guaranteed something worse happening." She said as she tightened her arms around me and nuzzled into my chest. I could hardly believe this was real. I really had her back. She was really in my arms. She wanted to be with me. My anger evaporated.

"Are you ready to go home? " She nodded, and gave no indication that she wanted to drive. I drove her home and waited outside while she gave Charlie a half-hearted greeting and he answered without looking away from the television, then she headed upstairs. I had planned to linger until Charlie went to sleep before slipping into her room, but her window opened after just a few minutes. She stuck her head out and called for me in a whisper.

I went to her in a flash. "Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked sheepishly.

"If you wish." At the moment, it was my greatest wish. "Of course I'll stay. Will you let me lie with you? Hold you while you sleep? Or would you prefer I stay in the chair? I'll do whichever you want."

"I want you with me." She answered simply. She slowly sunk onto the bed, and I fit myself in beside her, my arms around her. It was such heaven. We stayed that way, silently holding each other, both fully dressed, for quite some time. She didn't seem to be drifting off to sleep or even moving to a more relaxed state. Her breathing and heartbeat remained steady, and her eyes open, staring at the wall. Finally, she sighed a deep sigh, and spoke. "I feel so horrible."

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Is there anything I can do?" I offered. Again, I asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I imagine you don't want to hear about me and Jacob. I know I wouldn't want to hear about it if you'd been involved with someone else while we were apart." She said, but she sounded like she really wanted to talk. Then her face turned worried. "You…um…weren't, were you?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. Of course not." She seemed instantly relieved. Imagine me finding someone else appealing. Ridiculous. "And I want to hear anything you want to say to me, Bella. I'd listen to you talk all night long just to hear your voice. It is hard for me to think about you with him, but I can hardly forbid the subject, especially when it's my own fault you were with him."

"He's been so good to me, Edward. I told him that I was broken, that I would never be capable of giving him my whole self or my whole heart, because I wasn't whole. He wanted me anyway. I needed him. I wanted him too, because he made me feel like I was still alive. I…I used him. I rationalized it to myself that it was ok because I was honest, and because I was giving him something he wanted in return for what I was getting from him. But now….now I've left him with nothing. I took from him so I could survive, and now I'm just leaving him. It's like…I sucked him dry and left him for dead…it's like….I'm the vampire."

The Jacob part I could handle, but I couldn't tolerate hearing her speak about herself in such a way. "Bella, don't EVER say that. You are selfless and good. You did what you had to do to survive. You are a beautiful soul. You are nothing remotely resembling a vampire, and you never will be."

Hurt took over her face. "So, you still don't want to change me." It wasn't a question. What I wanted was irrelevant. I couldn't damage her that way. It was difficult, the two desires warring within me. On one side, the desire to keep her forever, against the desire to preserve her soul. Both desires desperate and intense.

"Never." I stated simply.

Tears filled her eyes. "So, you don't really want me. Not forever, like I want you."

_Author note: This one is going to be a little long, so I put it at the bottom instead. The semester is over, and I'll be able to update more often now. (When I get out of work, I get to go HOME) I'm hoping to get a chapter out each week and to finish this story this summer. Here's hoping. OK, so this chapter was a little short, but the upcoming conversation is going to be involved, and I would have wound up with a really HUGE chapter, so I've cut it off here. There's a lot to think about with this. Since Edward never went to the volturi, that threat doesn't exist, so it's unlikely the family would agree to change her against Edward's wishes. But, my Edward is a bit more reasonable, so maybe Bella can sway his opinion a bit. She did get him to let her go to La Push on her own, so who knows. I attribute this more reasonable Edward to the fact that he didn't go a full day believing Bella was dead. My thought is that maybe he wouldn't be as berserk about overprotecting her if not for that. Also, because something had started with Jacob, I think Edward realizes that she just as easily could have chosen Jake, and that he had resigned to live by her decision on that point already. Maybe it's a little easier to let her make her own decisions with that knowlegde as subtext. What do you think? Review!_


	12. Chapter 12

All belongs to the great Stephanie, of course.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous again. I do want you forever, more than anything. But I love you too much to let you spend your soul just to get me in return." I tried to keep my voice even. It's hard for me to admit that I selfishly _want_ her to become a vampire without giving away _how much_ I really want it.

She rolled over and looked right into my eyes. "I told you I don't believe that." She sounded so determined. I knew she wouldn't let this go easily. "You say I'm a beautiful soul. I say _you_ are a beautiful soul Edward." I would have thought vampires couldn't have butterflies in the stomach, but I swear I felt some when I heard her say that. "You haven't lost your soul. And what about Carlisle? I know how you respect him. You think he has no soul either? How could you think that?"

"I do. You don't understand." If only it could be true.

"Make me understand." She says simply.

"I don't think I can. You can't understand what it's like to want to kill every minute. We are killers. Evil." She opened her mouth to speak but I covered her mouth with my fingers. The touch of her lips was so distracting I almost forgot what I was saying. "We work very hard to overcome that, but inside each of us, deep down, that's what we want. To kill. Even Carlisle. I want to kill you every minute, Bella. Every minute I have to override myself. You are the most precious thing in the universe to me, and I want to kill you. If that isn't evil I don't know what is." I am so ashamed by the admission. Her eyes soften.

"But you don't. You have to fight harder than anyone else. You don't think that counts for anything?"

"I haven't killed you _yet_. I have killed though. I've killed a lot of people. You don't think _that_ counts for anything?" She didn't even flinch at this. How can she be so accepting? I've never understood.

"So you believe in God and heaven and all that, but not the forgiveness part? Or do only humans get forgiveness? I know I keep bringing up Carlisle, but he's a good example. He's never killed a human, right? So what is his crime that he's lost his soul? Just because he had the misfortune to be turned into a vampire? What horrible sin did he commit in his human life to deserve that? An immortal life with no hope of salvation no matter how he conducts himself in that life? That's it? He's going to hell because he happened to be bitten? I admit I'm no religious scholar, but that doesn't make any sense, Edward." It seemed like she had more to say, but she was out of breath.

She had a point. "You make a good argument. I accept that it's possible that I'm wrong. It's _possible_ that Carlisle still has a soul. It's possible that _I_ have one. That isn't enough. I can't let you even risk yours."

The soft eyes were gone. She was angry now. Her voice was raised, even though she was still whispering. "I thought you weren't going to make my decisions for me Edward? Why do you think you have the right to decide what I risk and what I don't?"

I didn't want to admit this to her, but I could tell she wasn't going to let it go. I had to make her see sense. "Please don't get upset, but…I…don't know if you're old enough to make a decision about forever yet."

"Not old enough?" Instead of becoming angry, she just seemed confused.

"Yes."

"Does that mean you might agree if I still want to change in a few years?"

"Maybe." Was it a lie? I wasn't sure. I didn't think I had anything to worry about. In a few years, she'd likely decide she wants a normal human life, children. She would realize that she can't have those things with me, and send me on my way. Would I be more receptive to her wishes to be changed if she were a few years older?

"Maybe? Or yes?" She was trying to back me into a promise.

"I'm not sure." That was the truth.

"But the longer we wait, I'll just get more and more older than you."

"That doesn't matter Bella." I'd told her this so many times.

"How old do I have to be before you'd accept my decision?" She sounded so hopeful.

"Well, how old is a proper age to get married, in your opinion?"

A look of horror crossed her face. "Married? But…that's not the same." She sputtered.

"It is much the same. In fact, becoming a vampire requires a much higher level of commitment than a marital union, don't you think?"

"I guess." She went silent after this. Fear began to well up in me. She was so eager for immortality, yet the mention of marriage stops her in her tracks. "Are you saying you want to marry me?" Her voice shook.

"Of course I do Bella. I want you to be my wife. I haven't asked you because you are…still so young. I had thought perhaps I'd propose when you finished college, if you seemed ready and still wanted me." The petrified look on her face only became worse as I spoke.

"I'll always want you Edward. But…_marriage_…" Her face screwed up at the word like she'd eaten something awful. I couldn't believe it. She was at a loss for words. I wondered if she didn't want to get married, or if she didn't want to marry _me_.

"Don't you want to get married someday?" I asked. Terrified of the answer.

"I don't know. Marriage is not really on my radar." She whispered. "Would you be willing to change me if we were, you know, married?"

"Maybe." I had thought of it so many times. Bella in white, walking down the aisle to me. How proud I'd be every single day to have her on my arm. To have her pledge herself to me. Mine forever. It wouldn't be much of a forever for me though. Unless. When it came down to it, did I think I could continue to refuse her wish to be changed once she's my wife? "Yes." I whispered as I looked away from her face. Guilt threatened to consume me.

"Yes?" She was excited, but wary. "So, you were thinking about after college then?"

"Are you saying you would consider marrying me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Or yes?" Every muscle in my body was on lockdown.

"Do you really think you'll want to marry me someday?"

"I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd have me. I'd jump in the car right now and head for Vegas if you'd agree." I would. It was true. Though it wouldn't be right not to ask Charlie's permission. I doubt he'd give it. He didn't even know I was back. The horrified look returned to her face.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. You've given me something to think about. And some hope too, if you would consider changing me." I wondered if maybe I'd just talked myself out of a lot of arguments. Maybe she'd never become a vampire, but that would mean she would never become my wife.

"Just let me know. When and if you're ready, I already have a ring for you." I said, completely unable to contain a huge smile at the thought of my ring on her finger.

"I don't think I'm ready to even talk about that." The dent was between her eyebrows again. "Wow, you already have a ring? I really hope you didn't spend too much."

"I didn't spend a dime."


	13. Chapter 13

Surprise! I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry, but I really do plan to finish this story. I'm still getting a lot of hits on it even after all this time, so I'm wondering if someone is rec'ing this? If you are, or if you know someone who is, please let me know who to thank! So, I had this chapter mostly written for a long time, and thanks to a power outage at work that gave me an unexpected day off, here it is. I know it's not the most exciting chapter, and I honestly can't say when I'll get the next one out, (it might be a while again) but here you go anyway.

As always, it all belongs to the great Stephanie.

* * *

I didn't leave Bella's bed all night, save one brief moment early in the morning, when Charlie popped his head in to check on her before leaving for work. It was a wonderful night for me, getting to hold her in my arms as she slept. She often pulled herself close to me in her sleep, pressing her body against mine. It was hard for me to allow it to sink in, that I was really here, really home, and I had her back, and she said she'd consider marrying me someday.

She slept late, and said very little, with the exception of some mumbling and whining, nothing I could make out. It was nearly 10am when she finally awoke. I was glad she was getting the rest she needed. Yesterday had been an exhausting day for her.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about something." Charlie said as they sat down to dinner. Bella had planned to break the news to him that I was back and we were back together, but he already knew we were back. He was worried she'd go to school on Monday and be surprised.

"Oh?" I could tell by her voice she was completely thrown.

"Yeah. It's about….well" _Dammit, just spit it out. "_….it's about the Cullens. I heard today that they are back." _There._

"Yeah…Dad..." She sputtered. "Yeah, I know already." She took a deep breath.

"How did you hear?" _She doesn't seem upset by it. Maybe she's over him. _He picked up his fork and started eating.

"Um…Edward contacted me." I could see her deep blush in his mind.

"I hope you told him to shove off."

"No, actually, I didn't. Um….Dad….actually, we're back together, Edward and I." She said the last part very fast.

Charlie's thoughts went red. There were no words, but images flew through his head, each one wounding me. Bella crying. Screaming out in her sleep night after night. Waif thin, even thinner than she is now, with dark circles under her eyes. Day after day of Bella sitting listless staring into space. Bella sprawled out with Jacob and homework on the floor. Bella finally smiling and laughing with Jake. "Oh, no, Bella, why? WHY?" He whispered to keep from yelling. "And what about Jake? I thought you two…" Another image, the two of them, far away on the beach walking hand in hand, then Jacob pulling her into a hug. I didn't recognize the beach. It must be La Push. My breath caught. The whirl of emotion stunned me. The pain of seeing how Bella suffered, the acute jealousy of seeing her in Jacob's arms. I wanted to run from it, but I knew I deserved this. If only I could be the only one to suffer. I should never have left her.

"Jacob and I….that's complicated. I've already told him. He's hurt and angry, and that's my fault, and I have to live with that. But I want to be with Edward." Her voice was suddenly steady.

"I can't believe you are setting yourself up for another fall with him. You are smarter than this. He will hurt you again, Bella. You have to know that…."

"He won't hurt me again." She answered simply.

"I don't understand. How can you trust him? Ever? What magical explanation did he give for breaking all contact with you?"

"He did it for me." I hadn't realized she had a plan for answering this question. "He didn't want me putting my life on hold for him. He didn't think he'd be back. He thought it would be easier for me that way."

"Well it wasn't." Charlie was barely controlling his temper.

"He didn't know that. He thought I'd just get over him and move on. He was suffering the whole time too." Bella seemed very calm. She must have been angry too, because her heart was pounding, and I could see in Charlie's thoughts that her face was red, but she kept control.

_Can I forbid her to see him? It would probably make her want him even more. I'm powerless. How can I protect her from him? _He took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say except that I think you're making a mistake."

"Well, you're free to have that opinion, but it won't change my mind."

"Please, Bella. Please don't do this to yourself, to Jake. You have a chance at something real and wonderful with him. He loves you. You have to see that. I thought maybe…" _Maybe you could love him too, if you ever healed._

My heart lurched at that thought. Charlie knew she didn't love Jacob. He knew.

"I have a chance at something real and wonderful with _Edward_." She looked only at her plate as she spoke. She had stopped eating.

"A slim chance." Charlie was at a loss of how to convince her. _If I tell her he's not allowed in the house, she'll spend all her time out with him. I won't get to see how he's treating her. He could take her anywhere, do anything. _An image of me pushing her up against a nondescript brick wall in an alley somewhere popped into his head, though I'm sure there are no alleys like that anywhere in Forks. _"C'mon, you know __I love you Bella." _The Edward in his thoughts whispered in her ear as his hand started up her shirt. "_If you keep me happy I'll never leave again." _Why does everyone think I want to force myself on her?

"That may be, but it's a chance I'm taking." Bella answered, shaking both Charlie and me from the terrible vision.

"This is a mistake, Bella. Edward doesn't love you. He could never care for you like Jake does. I'm afraid for you. Terrified of what will happen when he breaks your heart again." Images of her taking pills and slitting her wrists flickered through his mind. Searing hatred of me colored his thoughts. There doesn't seem to be much hope that Charlie will accept my relationship with Bella. I couldn't see him walking her down the aisle someday to my waiting arms.

Bella only shrugged. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.


End file.
